A Different Tale
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Invader zim, except a few changes. Zim and Tak are partners and some of the irkens best lieutenants. Dib doesn't try so hard to make people see Zim and Tak as aliens, but instead keeps it to himself and uses his head more. Gaz is still Gaz, but is more of a protective sister.
1. Chapter 1

A different tale

chapter 1

Hey guys, I present to you, my first ever invader Zim fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a galaxy light years away from the planet earth, is where we find a large fleet of red and purple alien ships, all of them gathered around a purple colored planet that had a ring around the entire orbit of it.

A figure with a helmet on, appeared on several of the screens that floated around. He explained that the docking ring would beam them down to the planet. As fully shown as a purple ship came near the ring, and two tubes linked up to the ship as a satellite dish beamed a pink beam down to the planet's surface.

On the planet's surface, is where we find a large number of green skinned individuals, all who have violet eyes and two small antennas on their heads. They all seemed to have the same uniform and had what appeared to be a backpack on their backs.

The small aliens crowded together near a circular stage and watched as it unlocked, and two larger individuals were on the platform as it descended to the crowd. These two were similar like the rest, except one had red eyes and the other had purple eyes. They also were much taller as their bodies seemed to be entirely robotic.

The crowd just roared with excitement at seeing their leaders arrive for the big event.

"See, I told you they would love the lasers." replied the red eyed one to his partner.

"Everything is lasers with you. I'm telling you smoke machines are what the people really wan.." he was interrupted from his talking by a stray laser hitting his eye. Which caused the crowd to roar even more with excitement. "see."

"Welcome, mighty irken soldiers. You are the finest examples of military training the irken empire has to offer. Good for you." replied the red eyes one pointing to the crowd.

"Standing behind us however, are the soldiers we have chosen for the most crucial roles of operation impending doom 2." replied red as the screen behind them lit up, showing what appeared to be a map of several planets.

"These soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy planet." replied red.

"There you will blend in with the hideous native inhabitants." replied purple.

"All while gathering crucial information, assessing the planet's weakness. Making it vulnerable to our armada." finished red.

"Now, begin the assigning." replied purple to a quiet crowd.

"Step forward invader larb." replied purple to an invader stepping on the stage. "you have been assigned the planet blorch, home to the slaughtering rat people." replied red pointing to the screen showing larb surrounded by ferocious rat-like creatures.

"But because of your increase in height, we have decided to give you the planet vort. Home to the universes' most comfortable couch." replied red pointing to the screen showing larb on a large couch.

While red and purple were assigning planets, a common ship found amongst the armada, a shuvver, was quickly making it's way to the ring surrounding the planet. It was able to narrowly dodge the various ships surrounding the ring.

"And finally, invader Skooge." replied purple as a shorter invader made his way up. Red and purple looked down at the small invader. Normally, they would show distaste for a short invader, but Scooge and another one were an exception. Scooge had shown great skills during the test for the invaders.

"Skooge, because you are one of our lieutenants, we will give you the choice of choosing a planet." replied red showing the remaining planets.

"If it would be alright, I choose planet blorch." replied Skooge as he felt he could handle a planet of mindless rodents.

Before the tallest could tell the invaders to get their SIR units, they all saw the crowd form a path for two figures that made their way to the tallest. The first one was slightly taller than the first and was female. She was a green skinned invader with dark purple eyes and square-curled antennae. The other one seemed to be the average irken size, except he seemed shorter than Skooge.

They both walked up next to Skooge, who couldn't resist giving the shortest one a handshake. Both had grins on their faces showing they were good friends.

"Ah, Zim, we didn't know you would be part of impending doom 2." replied a nervous red as they both hadn't anticipated this and would have found a planet for him.

"It is alright, I was merely having repairs done on my ship before my partner here told me what was going on." replied Zim pointing to Tak when he said partner.

Red and purple were nervous, and they had a good reason. Zim and Tak were partners, and two of their best lieutenants next to Skooge.

If he wasn't one of their best, they probably would have kept him from impending doom 2. The reason would have been because of a little incident in the first one.

(flashback)

It shows Zim in the pilot seat of the front line battlemech. Tak was in the seat next to him and was checking the robots data for any glitches. The last thing they needed was to get this on a planet, only for it to stall on them.

Tak was going over one last diagnostic scan, but was jolted from completing it by the mech beginning to move. She got up from her seat to see the other irkens and Zim were trying to stop it.

"Zim, what's going on?" yelled Tak as she held onto her seat.

"The battle program for the mech is out of control." yelled Zim as he was trying to use the controls, but they weren't responding.

"Seems like I'll have to turn it off manually." replied Zim as he took the small hatch attached to the controls, two spider like appendages came from the pak on his back. They stayed close to each other and released an electrical current that cut the wires in the appropriate order.

All of them saw the systems of the mech were shutting down and let out sighs of relief.

(flashback end)

In the end, they banished the invader who was in charge of the battle data. Now, they had to give their lieutenant an assignment.

Red was moving his eyes all over the map, trying to find a planet to assign. His eyes stopped on a note attached to the map that seemed to be added at a last minute.

"Zim, you will be given the assignment of conquering a planet that is not really a threat to the armada, but as one of our lieutenants, you will get to either conquer it, or destroy it. Tak will also be part of the mission. If you choose to accept it." replied red.

Zim focused on his thoughts and was thinking of the pros and cons. He would visit a planet that is not a real threat, so it would be highly unlikely that the population for the planet wouldn't put up much of a fight. Although, he would get a chance to conquer a different race, even though they are probably weak. Oh well, if it is the only planet available, then he might as well take it.

"I accept, my tallest." replied Zim.

"Alright, all invaders report to the equipment hall." replied red to the crowd. "Also, lasers." whispered red as a laser hit purple in the eye, giving red a little chuckle.

"The universe will be ours for the taking." yelled red as the crowd cheered with excitement, unaware of a person listening to everything.

It cuts to the roof of an ordinary building, that had a child sitting on it. He had with him headphones linked up to his laptop, which had sent a signal to listen in on everything because of the dish it was hooked up to.

The boy was wearing a black coat with a blue skirt underneath. He seemed to have black hair that was styled similar to a scythe.

He merely looked up at the sky before heading down off the roof.

He shimmied down the gutter before landing through the window in his kitchen. There he saw a girl around his age that had purple hair, a Grey and black outfit, with a skull necklace around her neck. This was his sister Gaz.

"Gaz, they're coming." replied Dib to his sister who was drinking orange juice.

"who's coming?" questioned Dib's sister as she focused on what her brother had to say.

"I'm not sure." replied Dib who felt a little embarrassed at not knowing who he was listening to.

"well, If you want to talk about it, I'll be in the living room." replied Gaz as she left the kitchen as Dib was focusing on what he heard.

It now shows red and purple as they are about to hand out the SIR units. Each one of the invaders had acquired a SIR, except Zim who chose to wait as there was no rush.

"Um, sorry Zim, but there are no more SIR units." replied red as every invader needed one.

"No need, I could probably make shift my own from the trashcan behind you." replied Zim walking behind the tallest and reached into the trashcan and pulled out an old SIR unit.

Red and purple turned their attention to Tak, who just waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "no thanks, I already have one." replied Tak as a SIR unit walked next to the young irken soldier. It was the similar to the other units, except it's right arm had an upgraded claw for it.

It now shows a scene of Zim's ship flying ahead of Tak's ship, which was actually an upgraded spittle runner.

Inside the shuvver, is where we find Zim and several of the spider appendages seem to be working on the circuitry in the SIR unit.

"Hmm, I should be able to get this robot operational by the time we reach the planet." replied Zim.

"What do you think this planet will be like?" came Tak's question.

"Not sure, but we can definitely handle anything this planet earth has. After all, we are some of the irkens best lieutenants." replied a confident Zim.

"well, I think we better go into cryo stasis mode if we want to make it to the planet." replied Tak over the communication as she slipped into a pod on board her ship.

Zim just nodded at that suggestion and layed down in a similar pod and let the systems freeze his body for containment.

Their ships continued on the coordinates to the unknown planet earth. Unaware of a certain boy preparing for their arrival.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, you're probably confused on a few things so I'll explain them.

In this, Zim and Tak are partners for missions, and are some of the irkens best lieutenants, along with Skooge. Dib doesn't yell out that aliens an monsters are real, but instead keeps it to himself. Gaz's personality hasn't been shown to be that different, but I will be showing how different she is. Also, I will be posting three polls on my profile. Crazy, I know. The polls will ask you which pairings you want, if GIR should act like he did in the show, and what story you want me to work on.


	2. Chapter 2

A different tale

chapter 2

hello readers, here Tak and Zim finally make it to earth, only to have a run in with Dib.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(6 months later)

The cryo pod in Zim's ship opened as the young invader climbed out while stretching his arms. He walked over to the screen to see that six months had passed, now he was really glad they took those naps. He typed in the signal to Tak's ship and sent a small message to wake her up. He could hear the sound of Tak's pod opening up and heard her responding. "What is it?" asked Tak who seemed to still be tired.

"We're here, the planet earth." replied Zim looking at the blue and green planet that was covered in clouds. "First thing we have to do is establish a base of operations." replied Zim as he and Tak made their decent to the planet. "Tak, can you get Mimi to observe this planet's inhabitants. I don't think it would work if we landed without proper disguises." replied Zim over the signal.

"I've got Mimi on it right now." replied Tak as her SIR unit was currently scanning the surface as they flew through the unwavering clouds. Perfect for cover.

Zim stopped the shuvver hovering above a barren lot between two houses. "This is where our base shall go." replied Zim as the landing legs for the shuvver pulled out. A small hatch opened from the top and Zim climbed out of it while having the old model robot strapped to his back with his pak. Tak landed her ship near his.

"Are you still having trouble with that model?" asked Tak who noticed the robot still not working.

"Actually, I had the ship itself work on him thanks to the knowledge I gained over the years from robotics. The ship fixed him up, but, I think he may act a little...weird." replied Zim who placed the SIR unit on the ground and pressed a button on his pak. The small robot's eyes glowed blue as he stood on his two legs. "GIR, reporting for duty." replied the robot looking at Zim.

"What's the g stand for?" asked Zim as he had never heard of a GIR unit.

"I don't know." replied GIR with a weird grin on his face.

Zim just shook his head and stood near the shuvver as it angled itself with the landing legs and produced a screen in front of Zim. He began scrolling through different disguises before landing on one. He stood back as the two thrusters on the back of it enclosed around Zim and a flash of light could be seen through the line separating them. They opened to reveal Zim, except her had contact lenses to hide his eyes, a black toupee, he was wearing a black t-shirt that had a skull on it, his skin was the color of the humans, and he was wearing a pair of blue pants. He had over his pak a green backpack.

"Ugh, these humans are so...disgusting." replied Zim who couldn't believe this is what they looked like.

Tak merely walked near the pods as they enclosed her too.

They opened to reveal Tak in her disguise. She now had short dark blue hair in a bob cut, very pale skin, black eyeliner, Grey eyeshadow, black pants, and two silver rounded earrings. Her clothing was similar to her uniform, except it had four different shades of purple and blue. She had a black backpack that covered her pak.

"I see what you mean." replied Tak looking at her hands.

"Now, it's your turn GIR." replied Zim leading the robot over to the capsules. "Perhaps we can get you in a dog suit." replied Zim after pressing the icon of a dog species.

The capsule closed and was busy disguising GIR for a few seconds before it stopped and opened. Strangely, he was now in a green dog suit with a noticeable zipper on the front. With the eyes seeming to be unfocused.

"Odd, seems the pod couldn't quite create a suitable disguise. Hopefully these humans will not notice." replied Zim as he pulled out a pad like-device and began to write with a small pen on it. He walked over to the ground as the pad turned into a small drill and placed it into the ground. "Quick! Stand back!" whispered Zim as they all took a few feet back as several cables shout of the ground and began to form a house.

After a few minutes, it stopped to reveal a normal looking two story house with a fence around it. Along with a few garden gnomes in the front. Luckily it was able to stay silent throughout the whole process. All four of them made their way inside to reveal a normal looking living room with a couch, coffee table, flat screen TV, and a lamp near the couch for reading.

Zim walked into the kitchen followed by the others. "GIR, you and Mimi wait here while me and Tak see where we can gain knowledge on this planet." replied Zim as he opened the fridge and walked through the opening in the back. Which led to a small elevator where Tak and Zim were in.

"Why do you think the tallest wanted us to take this mission?" asked Tak.

"Technically, they didn't assign it. They just couldn't find any other planets for us and gave us the choice. I'm not sure what this planet has, but I'm sure we will find a use for it." replied Zim as the screen in front of him showed the school.

We now find the two invaders standing in front of a class of students, as the teacher introduces them.

After they were introduced by the creepy teacher, they both took the two front seats net to each other, unaware of the piercing gaze Dib was giving them.

Sitting next to him, was his sister Gaz as her gaze drifted from her game to what her brother was looking at. She had seen that look before. It was a look he would give when he had a suspicion on something. She had known ever since they were little.

(flashback)

we find a young Gaz sitting near her house as she was busy playing an older version of the game slave. She heard what sounded like her brother acting like his usual weird self. She just continued on her game, but stopped when she heard what seemed to be crying. She paused her game and looked around the corner, only to stare in shock at seeing her brother surrounded by three older kids.

Each one of them were insulting Dib by making comments about various myths, which irked Gaz. Normally, she would just stay to herself and leave Dib be, but seeing him actually being picked on like that unleashed something inside her.

The next thing the three older kids saw, were their own blood as each one had been punched across their faces. Each one of them just turned to an angry Gaz with her fist clenched standing in front of the shocked Dib. The three boys decided to leave and just ran like chicken.

Gaz didn't know what happened, but suddenly found herself pulled into a hug by her brother as he cried into her shirt. This was shocking as they usually kept a distance between them, but this actually made her feel something. An urge to keep him happy, but to also protect him. She just returned the hug with a little smile on her face.

(flashback end)

It was on that day that she vowed to protect her brother, and to keep him safe. She even had their dad threaten the school with the plague if they weren't in the same room. She had already sent a few of the kids in their to the hospital because of comments they made behind her brothers back. Now, she needed to keep an eye on those two new kids, just encase they mess with her brother.

The day of school had passed very quickly, especially with a teacher that kept saying doom, over and over. We find Tak and Zim walking down the steps, before coming face to face with Dib, who was giving them both a calculative gaze.

"Yes?" came Zim's reply as he had a bad feeling about this boy.

"I know what you two are." replied Dib staring at both of the irkens.

"Yes, we are just like you, everyday humans..." replied Tak who felt a little nervous around this human.

"No, I know that you two were sent here, by your leaders." replied Dib giving them a colder stare.

Zim could feel their act was failing, so he just gave a cold look back at him. "So what, gonna tell all the kids?" asked Zim seeing if he would take the bait.

"No, why should I waste my time with kids who make fun of me? No, you see I'm going to expose you to the entire world at the same time." replied Dib pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"What are those?" asked Zim as he was close to pulling out a stunning grenade from his pak.

"Special handcuffs, said to render any alien unconscious." replied Dib.

"What makes you think that those primitive containment units, can stop us." replied Zim with a smirk.

"Lucky you, to be the first one to test them!" exclaimed Dib as he rushed at Zim and was close to locking them around, but found himself hitting the school door as he and Gaz turned around to see the two of them standing there.

Zim just smirked, which vanished as the humans sister was in front of him and gave him a strong hold pinning his arms to his side.

"On this planet, it's called a bear hug." replied Gaz as she tightened her hold on the irken soldier.

Tak quickly ran to her partner, but was stopped as the earth male had landed between them and blocked her path. She saw that they couldn't do any real fighting due to them being at a public place. She put her fingers in her mouth and made a loud whistling sound.

Zim had noticed was his second in command did, and was able to wrestle his right hand free, he put them in his mouth and made a similar sound as well. The next thing the two human children saw was a black and green blur as they found the two irkens disappeared.

Dib just clenched his fists as he had lost them. His attention changed to Gaz as she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to see she was holding up what appeared to be a digital screen.

"When I was holding that guy, I placed a tracker on his collar." replied Gaz smiling at seeing her brother become happy at that news.

Meanwhile, Tak and Zim had made it to their base thanks to GIR and Mimi quickly picking them up. It was a good thing that the humans didn't pay attention to the blurs.

Zim could hear what sounded like beeping as he reached up to his collar and found a small black chip with a red light blinking. Zim just got growled and crushed It as the pieces fell to the floor. "they chipped me." replied a frustrated Zim as he flopped on the couch.

"I'll make sure the scans can reach the whole house." replied Tak as she walked to the kitchen and heading down to the lab.

"those two, they will be trouble. Although, that female did smell nice." replied Zim as he quickly shook that thought away and began to come up with plans for those two.

Unknown to the two irkens, but Dib and Gaz had a birds eye view of their house from their own house, thanks to one of Dib's telescopes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the wait, I was updating my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

A different tale

chapter 3

I will let you all know that I will be skipping certain episodes that don't seem to link up with the characters new personalities. So I will let you know what episode is being used for the chapter. For this one, is "Nanozim." enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zim was currently in the underground base that had been set up by him and Tak when they landed on this planet. He was currently making some adjustments to his pak, when he saw a red light flashing on one of the computer screens. This could mean only one thing; an intruder.

He got his pak mounted onto his back and headed to the elevator that lead up to the house. The elevator door opened and showed that it was hidden underneath the floor tiles as they separated and folded away from Zim's figure. He looked around and merely saw Gir drinking from a strange drink. Zim had decided to let Gir have his regular personality, but he would need to get serious when the time came. He looked near the entrance to see the door was plainly open. "Gir, what have I told you before? Never leave the door opened." Zim walked over and closed the door. "Now that we know those two earth children know who we are, we must be on high alert so as to make sure they don't get any information form us.

Zim was unaware of Gir's gaze focused on a certain individual that was hanging upside down from the ceiling. The figure pulled out a miniature camera and took a few pics of the elevator that was still visible in the room. He had made sure to turn off the flash, but the sound of the button and camera taking pictures was enough for Zim to turn around and see the figure. "Computer, intruder!" several robotic appendages came out of the ceiling and focused on the figure.

The intruder saw them and was able to easily evade their grasp, but one of them ended up grabbing his mask and it got caught. Zim's eyes just narrowed as he saw Dib leap away from the robotic arms and back flipped out of the house through one of the windows. Which had been left opened by Gir.

Zim just gritted his teeth as he saw Tak and Mimi arrive. "Sorry for the delay, I was busy getting Mimi her weekly tune up." replied Tak at seeing Zim looking out the window.

"Tak, I'm going to get back those pictures before the earth boy can release them." Zim headed back to the elevator, leaving Gir, Tak, and Mimi alone in the room.

"Mimi, I think we should help him." replied Tak as her robotic unit followed her. Her path was blocked by Gir standing in front of her with a wired looking drink. Earthlings truly needed to get clean and fast. "Can I come?" came Gir's deep sounded question as he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could with the suit on.

It seemed to work as Tak tried in vain to resist, but ended up nodding as a show of yes.

That night, both irkens would be ready to acquire the pictures back.

(at school)

It was lunch time ate school as we find Dib and Gaz sitting next to each other. Gaz was currently listening to her brother while she played on her game slave.

"Seems Zim isn't here today." replied Dib drinking some of his juice.

"Probably trying to lay low. After all, you did get some pictures of his base." replied Gaz who continued to press away at the buttons.

"Well, I won't show the world these pictures yet. I need to gain more than just pictures to prove that he's an alien. If I tried to show the world now, they'd probably make an excuse that they're some smudge or something." replied Dib eating at the mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. I mean the people in this city are complete morons. The names of food and sodas they come out with are so stupid, a monkey on steroids could come up with something better." replied Gaz cracking a smile and making Dib snicker a little.

"Good one Gaz." replied Dib who continued to finish his lunch.

(at home)

Dib and Gaz sat on the couch as Dib's favorite show, mysterious mysteries was on. Gaz was still playing her game as Dib sat next to her. He had placed the pictures in his room's vault and was gathering his thoughts on his next move.

He saw something weird was wrong with his arm and saw that it was wiggling around on its own like a worm.

"Dib, I know you're my brother, but I will toss you across the room if you continue to interrupt my game." replied Gaz getting annoyed at Dib's arm touching her face.

"It's not me. Somethings wrong with my arm." Dib tried to hold his arm down, but that failed as it continued to flail around. He saw his legs were wiggling too and he found himself standing up without really wanting too and was walking to his room. He got to the vault under the desk and quickly dialed in the combination and opened the door. He reached in and grabbed the disk and crushed it with his bare hands.

"What's happening?" Dib heard his monitor turn on and saw Zim's smirking face on the screen. "Zim, what are you doing in my TV?" came Dib's obvious question.

"I'm not in your TV, I'm inside your body." replied Zim who got a bigger grin from seeing Dib's shocked face. "If your wondering how I got in here, it's simple really. It was during lunch when you and your sister were busy eating. I was inside the mashed potatoes as you ate them. Now since I'm in your body, here, I think I'll do some redecorating of your brain while I'm here." replied Zim as he released himself from the nerve and began to make his way to the brain.

Dib got up and quickly ran to his father's lab and found his father working on something. His father was taller than him and had a similar head style like his. "Dad, do you still have that microscopic robot?"

"Of course son." professor Membrane pulled out a zip lock bag that was seemingly empty. "the controls are over there. But why do you ask?"

Dib knew telling his dad the truth wouldn't work, so he would say something more convincing. "I want to learn how to operate it so I can build inventions and be like you." replied Dib with a very convincing tone.

"I like your enthusiasm Dib, keep it up and you'll be a great scientist like me." professor membrane turned back to his experiment while Dib ran back up to the couch and swallowed the robot. He used the controls and saw a trail of flags with the irken symbols on them. They seemed to be marking a trail.

Dib maneuvered the robot and saw Zim's ship up ahead. He browsed through the weapons and found a grappling hook. He pressed the button as it shot the claw at Zim's ship, successfully hitting it and causing it to spin for a moment.

"Nice try sad little earth monkey." Zim quickly sped up with Dib's ship right behind him.

Gaz walked by the couch and heard what sounded like buttons being pushed. A trick she picked up while playing games. She came to the front of the couch and was surprised to see Dib on some controller. "Dib, what are you doing?"

"Zim's in my body and is trying to get to my brain and cause some major damage." replied Dib as he saw Zim's ship scraped against this spleen. Causing pain in the young boys chest.

"Dib, let me take him." replied Gaz as she saw this could permanently damage her brother.

"No, he's in my body and I'm gonna take him down." replied Dib as he saw Zim's ship near his mouth. He opened his mouth in an attempt to stop him, but that resulted in Zim's ship and his to collide together and get sent deeper into his body.

"Enough of this!" Zim pushed the controls and his ship soon transformed itself into a robot.

Dib was having trouble trying to do the same, that is until Gaz said, "The transformation is quarter circle back." replied Gaz as that was always the transformation move. Dib inputted the sequence of codes and soon enough his ship transformed into a robot of its own.

Zim sent his robot/ship at Dib's and began to mercilessly pound away at its armor. Dib tried to move, but was having trouble, and by trouble, I mean he had no idea what he was doing.

"Dib, look at me." replied Gaz as Dib looked at his sister for a moment. "I've played video games since we were three. Which means I can easily control a microscopic robot against an alien."replied Gaz as Dib had to admit that the facts were true on the subject of video games that involved Gaz.

He looked back at the screen just in time to see his robot get sent into some of his nerves, causing both of his arms to stop moving on their own. "Gaz, take over." replied Dib as he stepped away from the controls for his sister.

Gaz easily got the robot back up and headed after Zim, who had finally made it to the brain.

Zim was about to send out an electrical current to destroy Dib's central part of the brain, but that was quickly halted as he saw the robot heading towards him too fast and was pushed away from the brain hard. He got the head to move and saw the robot began to pound away at him like he did to it earlier.

"This is for trying to make my brother brain dead." came Gaz's voice as she punched and kicked at Zim's robot, causing it to be sent flying against Dib's head, causing him minor discomfort.

Gaz gave Zim's robot another punch to the midsection before floating back a little and holding out its right arm. "Time for the finishing blow." came Gaz's voice as she pressed the red and green buttons in a quick combination and the robot's arm shot out of its socket and hit the head of Zim's robot, sending Zim and the head hurtling through an opening to the brain chamber.

Gaz maneuvered the robot to the nerves of Dib's arms and send a jolt of electricity at them, returning Dib control of his arms. She inputted her initials into the screen and closed the controller. "Maybe now he'll think twice about messing with your organs." replied Gaz as she headed back to her room to finish her game.

Dib gave a smile at his sister's helpfulness before giving a large belch. Unaware that Zim had escaped through the burp with the robot's head. He zipped through the air until he got to his base and had himself and the head re-sized. He stepped out and turned around before giving a smirk to Tak who held an equal smirk, along with a disk in her hand. What the earthlings didn't realize was that Tak had secretly had gotten inside Dib's body and had downloaded a copy of all of his thoughts, memories, and plans into a disk. Now they would have valuable information on their own enemy. Tak had taken both Gir and Mimi with her as protection, just encase they couldn't get out.

Tak left to have the data downloaded while Gir and Mimi left off to somewhere else into the house. Zim stayed where he was and looked at the damage his robot had sustained due to Dibs sister, Gaz. For an earthling, she easily defeated him, and he was said to be one of the best the irken had ever had.

"Impressive, for an earthling." replied Zim as he would need to keep a closer look on Gaz.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the others. I would just like to let you all know that I may seem sluggish on updating the other stories as my drive for updating them constantly has dwindled. So I may update some of my smaller stories for a little bit, at least until I figure some things out for my other stories. One more thing to say, if you have an episode you want me to do next, let me know. Also, I took down my Rosario vampire story as it wasn't getting enough reviews, that and I feel like I rushed it. So I may repost it better than before, and if you have an idea for a girl that is hardly paired with Tsukune, send me a pm then. I will toss in a few ocs though.


	4. notice

Notice

I know these are annoying, but this is important. I will be focusing on two of my stories at a time, this way I can update them faster for some of you who really like them. I've already decided on steamy digi love, but I will want you the readers to choose the next one. I will put up a poll for which other story you want me to work on with it. I will be updating the two of them for a while, so place your votes now. Thanks.


End file.
